


Christmas Rescue

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: An extra guest at Jack's party.





	Christmas Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

(It had been a traumatic experience. The tree was not sure what was going on.)

The knock at the door had Jack hesitating. It was just seven pm. He had invited the team for a pre-Christmas drink at eight, was someone early? Better let them in as it was snowing hard. A second knock and a call from a familiar voice had him unlocking the door.

"Daniel, what the hell are you doing..." he stopped as Daniel pushed past him dragging a wet rope, and holding a large plastic bag.

"...here this early?"

The rope was attached to a very large Christmas tree; a very wet Christmas tree; a snowcovered Christmas tree. It bumped up the step and was dragged into his hall.

"Daniel..? Did I ask you to bring a guest?"

Daniel's face was topped by a hat, surrounded by a scarf with another tucked into his collar. His gloved hands fumbled with the hat and scarves and his face emerged, red cheeks, steamy glasses and smiling.

"Hey, Jack." He stripped off his gloves, shucked his coat and left them dripping on the hall floor.

"What is going on?" Jack's voice rose in frustration as the tree oozed its melt on the tiles. "What is that doing on my floor?"

(I want to know too. Wrenched from my nice forest home. Thrown down under a lot of other trees. Tied to a car roof and now this.it's enough to make one lose one's needles.)

"Isn't it beautiful?" Daniel's eyes gleamed, "And guess what...they were going to throw it away."

Jack looked at the specimen. It had a split trunk, broken branches and the central leader at the top had a distinct list.

"I wonder why," he commented, drily.

Daniel caught his friend's tone and sighed.

"Jack, I couldn't leave it there. It was the last one - no-one wanted it."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Because it's lop-sided."

(Go on, kick a tree when it's down.)

"Well...you know. It's Christmas Eve, and if it doesn't get sold they throw it away. I couldn't let that happen." 

"Daniel. It's a tree - not a puppy or a kitten. You didn't have to rescue it."

Daniel's eyes flashed, "Yes, I did."

Knowing his friend's soft heart, towards anything that wasn't Gou'ald, Jack smiled and said.

"Ok. So why didn't you take it to your apartment?"

"Oh, come on Jack. I wouldn't get it through the door. It's ten feet high."

"But I've got a tree." Jack waited to see how this would be received.

"A tree? You call that measly three foot thing - a tree?"

(Three foot? That's a baby. Who's been digging up babies>)

"It's all I need. Just a token tree, and it fits very nicely in the den."

Daniel snorted "No it doesn't. It looks more like a bit of inept window dressing. You need a big tree to celebrate with. Here in the hall it will look magnificent."

(Good man.who are you. Daniel? You tell him.)

Jack was intrigued by Daniel's passion, and a little turned on by it, as he always was. If only that passion could be directed at him. When Daniel was passionate about something he glowed. Of course the glow could be from the cold but...

"Well, if I am to give it houseroom you'll have to help me. Even Teal'c couldn't wrestle that monster single handed."

"Okay." Daniel was bright eyed and bushy tailed, Jack realized he couldn't disappoint Daniel, so his chance of sitting and drinking eggnog until the gang arrived was doomed..

Jack stepped over the tree and removed the rope. The trunk was indeed split but only below ground level. The root system was good and the soil adhering to the roots showed it had not been out of the ground long. The diggers had obviously not noticed the split until they got it back to the dealer. He must have thought his luck was out until one Doctor Jackson walked into his store. The broken branches were treatable, they could be trimmed. Nothing could be done with the bent leader, it was either cut it off to the first crown or make a feature of it. Though any angel tied there would be in danger of falling flat on her face.

He made a sudden decision and reached for his coat and gloves. Daniel watched him dress, trusting his friend's behavior; it looked like Jack was taking charge.

He gestured to Daniel to put his coat back on, and strode out of the door in the direction of the garage. Daniel followed and found him unearthing half of a wooden barrel, a fork and a spade.

"Come on," he said to Daniel, gruffly, "Before we both get pneumonia."

He led the way to his flower bed, handed the fork to Daniel, saying,

"Turn the soil as best you can."

Daniel dug the fork in, surprized that it wasn't frozen. He guessed it hadn't had time to harden as the snow had arrived suddenly. As he turned it, Jack dug in with the spade and half filled the barrel. Between them they lifted the barrel and took it into the hall. Jack left Daniel getting out of his coat again while he took the garden tools back and locked the garage again.

Back indoors Jack poured most of the soil onto some newsprint, and they manhandled the tree into the barrel. Jack packed the soil, a little at a time, until the tree stood firm in its new home.

(Oh, yeah. That's better. I'd wriggle my roots if they hadn't gone to sleep for the winter. It's not the same soil, but I mustn't be picky.)

"Ok. I've got another tree. Now what?" Jack stood up and gazed at his companion.

Daniel grabbed his plastic bag, 

"I've got all the decorations" he said, and proceeded to pull out a multitude of lights, tinsel, garlands, ornaments and a star.

"Very appropriate," muttered Jack, fingering the star, then looking at the leaning leader.

"That's what I thought." Daniel answered eagerly, misunderstanding. "Angels are not our scene. But we go to the stars on a daily basis. It's our insignia."

"Yeah. Well, the tree won't look so pathetic with a star covering the top."

"It's not pathetic, Jack. It's not the tree's fault. Do you really think it will hide it?" Daniel asked anxiously.

"Yeah. No-one will notice."

(I like these two. That Jack .is it? He knows about trees and roots, did a fair job of packing. As for Daniel .well he rescued me, gotta love him for that.)

Daniel busied himself with the decorations, borrowing a step-ladder and scissors from Jack, who looked on indulgently. 

As he watched the delight on Daniel's face, artistically dressing the tree, Jack wondered if this was the first time his friend had done it. He doubted any of Daniel's foster families would have had the resources for a non-essential item such as a tree.

The star proved difficult as the step-ladder didn't reach high enough. Daniel had to climb the stairs and hang over the handrail to tie the star in place. It drooped, but he didn't care. He climbed down and switched on the lights. Jack put out the overhead light and they surveyed Daniel's handiwork. The tree shone brightly, the lights catching the tinsel and ornaments, even the star glowed.

Jack put his arm around Daniels shoulders and whispered "You were right. It is beautiful."

Daniel shivered at Jack's touch, as he always did. If only.

(Is this what they dig us up for? I like it. Wonder what comes next.)

Daniel was thinking the same thing, "Jack what will we do with it afterwards? I don't want to kill it."

"I know you don't. I was thinking that it could be planted beside the front door. Then it could be decorated every year without digging it up."

"Hey, that would be great. Pity it can't be decorated all the year."

"Doesn't need it, Danny. You can't beat the green of live leaves for color. But, what we could do is drape it with strands of grasses and twigs in the spring for the birds' nests. And string up seeds and nuts for them to eat."

"Oh," Daniel was so overwhelmed that Jack had thought this through that he turned, threw his arms about Jack's neck and kissed him fiercely. Jack was astounded and thrilled, he was the touchy one, Daniel rarely touched anyone.

Realizing what he'd done Daniel drew back, only to be caught by Jack's arms. "What was that for?" he asked, gazing into the dismayed eyes.

"Th.thanking you." Daniel looked away from the tempting brown eyes that searched his.

"Well," Jack whispered, "Anytime you want to thank me like that, feel free."

Daniel looked back at the softly smiling face that bent towards his, and surrendered his mouth to Jack's kiss.

(Well, look at that. I'm glad they're so friendly. What a great future they've got planned for me. I'll have all my little bird friends sitting on me, making their nests and eating my seeds.)

A knock at the door startled the lovers apart. Jack switched on the lights and went to open the door to his visitors.

"Oh, my" Sam came in out of the cold, blowing on her hands, "What a nice.um. you've got a kink in your tree. Did you get the last one on the lot?"

Daniel grimaced, but Jack smiled at him.

Teal'c followed Sam wearing a heavy woollen ski mask that hid his badge of infamy.He stared at the tree and said "Is it not customary to have an upstanding star at the top?"

"It's got a star," muttered Daniel, defensively.

"One that is in imminent danger of falling. Is that the image you wish to invoke, DanielJackson?" 

As Jack ushered his visitors into the sitting room Daniel opened the door to Janet and Cassie. Both were bundled up with scarves and hoods and, as they unwound themselves, Janet caught sight of the tree.

"My god," she cried "The leaning tower of piss-up. The tree's been at the eggnog."

Cassie put her head on one side and said "I think it's cute. Look, if you hold your head like this it looks straight."

"I'm not walking around like that all night. I haven't had enough egg nog yet, unlike the tree." Janet swept her daughter into the sitting room as a further knock heralded the arrival of General Hammond.

"Thought I'd be late," he blustered, handing his cap and gloves to Daniel, "There's a sizeable snowblock on the mountain road. It'll be difficult to get through in the morning .Hell. is it me or is that tree.? One of us is leaning, and I've only had coffee."

Daniel sighed, and led the general into the others.

(Everyone's a critic!)

The tree stood in the hall, its roots firmly back in soil and listened to the festivities going on in the other room. It was glad it was not in there with the roaring fire. Here in the hall it was cool, not quite like its forest but the atmosphere was welcoming.

Later, when all the visitors except Daniel had gone, the two men stood, wrapped in each other's arms, and looked at the tree. Jack said softly. "I like it. It's a bit like you, a little flawed, but."

Daniel pulled back "What d'ya mean - a little flawed.?"

"Well, you made a pass at me."

"So?"

"It showed a deficiency in your aspirations."

"No. It showed what I wanted."

"Thank god for that."

"Which god are you thanking, Jack?"

"The one that brought me you."

For that Daniel kissed him again.

"Wanna take this further?"

Daniel nodded, and they headed for the stairs. As they went up Jack switched off the lights, leaving the tree glowing delicately in the dark hall.

(Hey! Look what I did; it thought smugly, I did good!)


End file.
